


Christmas Dance and Kiss Cams

by mojo72400



Series: Beacon Elementary for Huntsmen and Huntresses [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Children, Elementary School, F/M, First Dance, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: Today was the Beacon Elementary Christmas Dance and Ozpin's got a surprise on his sleeve





	Christmas Dance and Kiss Cams

Today was the Beacon Elementary Christmas Dance and everyone student went to the dance with a date. 

Everyone was having fun. They were talking, drinking punch, eating, dancing.

Tai, Raven and Qrow were chaperoning Ruby and Yang while Winter was chaperoning Weiss.

Later during the event, Winter was glaring daggers at her little sister's date, Jaune while he was slow dancing with her. Qrow sees this and approaches Winter and she tells him “I don't like that boy, he is such a clumsy goof and I can't believe my little sister has a thing for that kind of guy”.

“I'm a clumsy goof but usually when I'm drunk and I think I'm your type” Qrow said.

“As if” Winter said

“That's not what you said when we were in the closet during that high school party that my team hosted” Qrow said as he smirked.

“I was drunk” Winter replied.

“You loved it and you didn't complain” Qrow replied making Winter roll her eyes in disgust.

Later after the slow dance ended, Principal Ozpin went up on stage and said “Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time the mistletoe kiss cam”

The screen projected a heart with a mistletoe above it and the camera moves around the find some couples to kiss onscreen. 

The first couple which the camera focused on was Tai and Raven, in which he said “Merry Christmas, honey” in which she replied “Shut up and kiss me” before they kissed which made Yang and Ruby react in disgust, then the camera focuses on Blake and Sun who decided to spin Blake around with his tail before he grabbed her and kissed her. After they break apart the kiss, Blake giggles and says “My hero” in which Sun smiles and says “Sweet”.

Next, the camera focuses on Ruby and Oscar in which Oscar said “Seriously”. Both of them blushed, then they closed their eyes and took a deep breath before nervously smashing their lips together. After they kissed, Ruby said “Whoa, mama”.

The camera then lands at Ren and Nora. “Oh boy” Ren said before Nora quickly grabs him and says “Here comes Nora” before she pulled him into a kiss, it surprised him, but it took a few seconds before he melted into the kiss. 

The next couple to kiss on the kiss cam was Yang and Neptune in which Yang said “Gimme some sugar baby” before pulling Neptune for a kiss which gave him a hard time to breathe. After she breaks off the kiss, Neptune's hair was messy and he said “What a woman” while he was panting before Yang gave him a wink.

The second to last couple to kiss was Jaune and Weiss in which Jaune said “You looked cold, snow angel, let my lips and body warm you up” which Weiss replied with “That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard...okay.” before they both locked lips.

The last couple which the camera focused on was Qrow and Winter. 

“Yeah, no” Winter said as she walked away only for Qrow to grab her hand and pull her into a kiss. After breaking the kiss, Winter said “You know what, you're right, I guess I am into clumsy goofs like you, maybe Weiss got that from me. Maybe that Arc boy would make a good husband for her in the future”.

“That's my ice queen” Qrow said before pulling Winter into another kiss.


End file.
